COTTON CANDY
by yura.afrody1
Summary: The sisters and the father of Ichigo Ichigo can not convince them to attend the festival, as every year, having lost his powers of shinigami failing to see some violet dwarf look has caused his life loses meaning, without But an unexpected event makes attend the festival and so can share a tasty cotton candy with your loved one


Hi, well before anything else I want to apologize for my delay before updating my fic "different but equal worlds" as well as other fis I promised one Byaruki and Ulquihime, I have not had time because between the Uni again and I've been a little delicate health, though compensation will leave this one-shot written for a dynamic inspiration in an image given by a member of the group Ichiruki my fics, I hope you enjoy it.

P.D. I apologize for my spelling mistakes as I said before, my English is very bad so much I use the support of the translator, I hope this is much better than previous

CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NOT BELONG TO ME, ARE PROPERTY Tite-SAMA and used NON-PROFIT ON THIS STORY

COTTON CANDY

The night gave its inception in Karakura Town that was filled with light due to the festival every year Ichigo accompanied his sisters and his father because of his insistence, but this year in particular had failed to convince him to attend, since he had He lost his powers and had stopped seeing young violet orbs had lost all meaning for him, as he regretted all the times he had wanted to be a simple normal young man.

A breeze strong walk through the bedroom window young orange hair allowing the entry of the moonlight - hey idiot, I took almost an hour waiting below with your sisters - I shout small young black hair opening kicked the door

The young hazel eyes could not believe what was before his eyes - ru ... Rukia - Ichigo Kurosaki said babbling before the image that rested in front of him, the small kuchiki wore a beautiful red kimono with a yellow ribbon around -¿e waist ... you're ... you're your Rukia? - Asked the young fearing that it was a cruel joke of his mind

Rukia looked stunned young orange hair - but of course I am an idiot - said the young violet eyes kicking the boy to react

Ichigo immediately reacted and stood up to see that she was no longer in his room, his eyes began to darken in thinking that it was a hoax - move only idiot you are waiting for you - the cry of the young woman did reawaken their thoughts, it really was there, at home and had seen her again without his powers, he had many doubts in his head, but have time to clarify and then quickly looking her kimono and dressed.

Already in Ichigo and Rukia festival walked among the huge number of people and many food stalls and games, the twins were gone meanwhile accompanied his father so they were just themselves - Ichigo - I mean the young Violet look for Ichigo's attention - sorry seeing you this way ... that you're not really - started to say the girl with the peculiar tone kuchiki

Ichigo stopped short at the words of Rukia causing it to stop as the - Rukia ... I ... I'm sorry - said the young man with orange hair and downcast eyes hidden by her hair

Rukia looked at him and walked slowly - Ichigo - whisper small kuchiki looking the look of your friend

Ichigo had small tears rolling down his cheeks - when I ... when I lost my powers ... I thought I would never see you ... and I ... I ... - Ichigo Rukia hugged tightly, could not speak, could not tell who had lost the will go ahead, only he cared that he had seen her again, despite knowing he would have to leave her side again

Rukia Ichigo understood exactly what had not been able to tell, Inoue and Chad had told him the terrible state in which he had been since the day I stopped it, for it had sought permission from the Soul Society to take charge of the city Karakura when he became lieutenant and thanks to Urahara had been able to get a gigai for that particular day - enjoy hair carrot festival together - said the young black hair taking Ichigo's hand, breaking the embrace of the young to take between crowd again

Ichigo looked grateful to the young, he knew that she understood his feelings as he always did and was grateful not to let him sink deeper into their misery - expected dwarf demon - I yell young hazel orbs Rukia suddenly stopping.

Rukia cas trips and falls on the milestone achievement Ichigo however catch and bring clutching his chest - What happens to you idiot? - Exalted cry Rukia at the attitude of the young

Ichigo pointed to a spot cotton candy and no way to separate their arms Rukia - making - Rukia offered to young orange hair

Rukia looked puzzled cone cotton candy - What is it? - I wonder with open eyes expectantly as if it were a great treasure

Ichigo looked at her with tenderness - is a cotton candy, try it - answered the boy eating his cotton candy while Rukia walked towards the lake to watch the fireworks

Upon reaching the lake both sat on a rock near the shore where not enough to reach the water, both admired the stars as they ate their cotton candy, minutes after fireworks lit the sky beautiful figures, at the end of their cotton candy Rukia Ichigo observed that watched intently fireworks, excitement in his eyes and innocence Young, grabbed her waist and went to sit between his legs and looked and could hold the warmest way It had not occurred to him.

Rukia just let Ichigo accommodate, hugged her waist with both arms and had placed his chin in his hair, a warm sensation through his body and when he understood the reason why his friend had fallen into that state so depressing entity departure , she never really gone, whenever he could visit the city and watched sad way, I missed both, however I thought it best to let him live his normal life as he wished, black-haired young hands on grounds Ichigo and interlace the fingers, both remained in that position until the fireworks light up the sky stopped.

It had been an hour since the fireworks were over, none of them wanted to be separated from the other, but Rukia stood up, Ichigo really understand what that meant, she had to go, I could not stay with him, Ichigo He stood - I guess ... I'll walk to the Urahara Shop - Rukia approached and extended his hand.

Rukia stared at him, approached him, he turned his hand to take your neck so you can pull on the to bring his face close to hers and to deposit a tender kiss - I ... miss you too ... Ichigo - said the young when separated his lips from it before attempting a place from shunpo.

Ichigo took Rukia's wrist wrist and pulled her with one arm around her waist, while the other hand caressed his cheek and brought his face close to hers with her looks that crossed as his lips melted into a final kiss, tender, passionate and urgent, now knew that she shared the same feelings as him, but he had let her go even it hurt in the soul, it should go and even that seemed unfair to her if she could see it from a distance and therefore he should succeed and achieve so maybe someday reunited with her to share a cotton candy.

THIS ENDS HERE ONE GOOD SHOT, HOPE WAS YOUR PLEASURE INSPIRE ME ENOUGH WITH THE IMAGE AND THE TRUTH I LIKED THE OUTCOME, HOPE I HAVE FORWARDED THE EMOTIONS OF THE CHARACTERS, LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS AND REVIEWS PLEASE UPDATE SOON MY PROMISE FIC OTHER


End file.
